The invention makes it possible to monitor the satisfactory priming of a pyrotechnic device.
For exploding a pyrotechnic device, such as an explosive charge, it is necessary to prime it, i.e. bring it to sufficiently high pressure and temperature conditions to enable the reaction to start. This is brought about by a detonator having an e.g. electric ignition system and one or more explosive charges which are less stable than the main explosive charge which it is wished to prime. This charge or these charges of the detonator generates shock waves, which prime the main charge.
However, there is at present no means making it possible to control the satisfactory operation of a priming chain of an explosive charge, said chain being constituted by a means for supplying a high voltage pulse, by an igniter and by one or more explosive charges arranged in cascade form.
Therefore, in the case when it is subsequently found that the explosive has functioned abnormally, it is not possible to establish the factor (electric pulse, priming chain or the actual explosive) which has led to this incorrect operation.